Sakura Addiction
by MadHatta21
Summary: The spring comes, it blossoms and prides, it touches the ground, is swayed by the wind, Stepped on firmly, it bursts out crying, it looks like it might overflow... this flower that is just like you...


Due to some mysterious circumstances; _(that may or may not have involved a certain brown eyed human girl buying a mysterious world ending artifact from a shifty demonic shopkeeper. Which may or may not have also resulted in said human girl being permanently chained to a certain irritable fire apparition and consequently landed said apparition with the charge of 'baby sitting' a fore mentioned human girl. )_ Hiei had found himself chained to a human.

Perhaps it wouldn't have been so bad if it had been a quiet human.

It definitely would have been to his advantage if it had been a DEAD human.

Of course it was just his luck that he would end up chained to the most annoying human on the planet.

Sakura Yamaguchi; she was loud, obnoxious, very much alive, and much to his increasing annoyance

she was _singing_.

"_... The other day I met a bear, in tennis shoes a dandy pair! He said to me, why don't you run, I see you don'-" _

"WILL YOU **SHUT UP**?!"

Brown eyes blinked, cluelessly, at Hiei's seething form. Sakura's face fell into a very childish pout, "but I'm teaching morals to the children of the world!"

Hiei visibly twitched, he would definitely have killed this human by now if it weren't for the fact that those stupid un-breakable cuffs would end his own life as well, "There aren't any children here." He growled.

Sakura blinked once more, soaking in his words, and for a brief moment Hiei thought perhaps this time she would remain silen-

"Well I guess I'll have to sing louder so they can hear me then huh?!"

Hiei moved on instinct, clamping a hand over her mouth as the stupid girl opened it to begin her stupid song once more.

"Open your mouth again and I will rip out your vocal chords!" He hissed.

Sakura's features visibly fell, and as soon as Hiei thought it was safe to subject his ears to the sounds around him, he released his hold on her and continued on his way.

After a moment (and a sharp tug of the cuffs) the girl was following him again.

Hiei relaxed slightly, finding he could handle this situation a bit better without the girl's nerve grating voice.

Sakura, a bit bored with being the one doing the following, bounded forward so that she was half walking, half skipping at Hiei's side.

"So you're a demon huh?"

He refused to acknowledge that question, not that she gave him enough time to answer it, and focused instead on finding some place where he could figure out how to rid himself of those blasted cuffs.

"I bet you have super powers! Oh! Can you do magic like that spooky shopkeeper?! I bet it'd be cool to watch! Hey can I play with your sword?! It looks really neat! I promise I won't break anything- oh! Look! It's a balloon stand! I bet they have cotton candy! Let's go see!"

A loud growl tore itself from his throat, as he reached for his katana, having lost all patience with the irksome girl.

"Hey, Are balloon stand guys _supposed _to have wings? That's so cool! Oh hey look! That nice clown over there has a horn on his head!"

Hiei's irritation seemed to ebb away in favor of excitement at the prospect of a battle.

He drew his sword, keeping an eye on the four demons within the proximity, all of them moving slowly towards the girl.

He was jerked suddenly and violently to the left as the idiotic human brat ran to the balloon stand, "Hey! Can you make a balloon sword for me?! That'd be real cool!"

A large smirk slid across the demon's face as he reached under the counter of the stand, "How about a real sword _instead!_"

Hiei swept the girl's feet out from under her, causing her to fall face first into the ground just as the demon's sword slashed the air where her head had been.

He caught the blade with his own, finding it difficult to maneuver as the chain pulled tight, "Get up you fool!" He hissed, barely avoiding a set of claws that swiped at his chest.

"That really hurt you big meany!" Sakura whined as she pushed herself back up onto her rear, rubbing her head, "Now I have a headache!"

Hiei found his irritation rising again as he parried and slashed, _she _had a headache?! _She _was the cause of his!

"If you want to keep your head I suggest you get off the ground!"

Sakura rose, grumbling to herself as she did so. Suddenly she sensed something flying at her head and without really thinking about it she ducked and delivered a round house kick to the creature's face.

"That wasn't very nice Mr. Clown... You aren't supposed to hit girls!"

There weren't many things that could catch Hiei off guard, but this girl's sudden change in demeanor came as a surprise to him. He hadn't thought she was capable of doing anything that didn't involve annoying the people around her. It seemed he had misjudged her, or at the very least her capabilities...

"_Everybody was kung foo fighting~"_

__Hiei groaned inwardly, leaning back to avoid another demon's blade, only to retaliate with a kick and a deadly slash of his own.

"Will. you. _stop_. singing?!" he ground out irritably.

"Yep!" She beamed, delivering a swift kick to the crotch and sending another demon sliding to the ground in agony, "As soon as someone starts playing cool theme music!"

Hiei made quick work of the last demon, sheathing his sword as Sakura looked around as if searching for something.

"What is it now?" Hiei half growled, wondering if she sensed something he didn't.

Sakura grinned, "Nothin' I was looking for a random hobo with a cd player..." She gave him a childish pout, "Looks like he missed his cue though so..._ It's the eye of the tiger it's the thrill of the fight rising up to the-"_

__Hiei twitched, it was going to be a long day...


End file.
